Mannequin's Plastic Heart
by pinkistaz
Summary: All things deserve respect, right? It’s normal to fall in love with someone, but would it be still normal if the one who fell in love wasn’t a human? SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Mannequin's Plastic Heart**

**Summary: **All things deserve respect, right? It's normal to fall in love with someone, but would it be still normal if the one who fell in love wasn't a human? SasuSaku

-

**Chapter one: **

"Awww… Come on…" Uchiha Mikoto dragged her son towards the boutique in front of their mansion. She shrugged off those people who were sending her weird glances. She doesn't looks like a kidnapper anyway, does she? She waved her right hand to greet an old man who greeted her. She's just friendly to those people who are kind to her, that's all.

'Blossom Boutique' –is the name of the shop they were heading. She stopped on her tracks as they finally reached their destination.

"Mother, why would you need to drag me along when you can just handle yourself alone?" a dark-haired handsome guy named Uchiha Sasuke asked seriously. It's very obvious that he didn't like her idea at all.

Mikoto looked back to meet her youngest son's onyx eyes. She smiled sweetly, pretending not to notice the dark aura from him. "Now, now, getting impatient, aren't we?"

Sasuke growled in response and sighed in defeat at last. He always knew he'll never get the chance to win when it comes to her. "Whatever."

"Don't worry, Sasu-chan. We'll just visit Tsunade." Mikoto muttered happily. Tsunade is her new friend who just moved in front of their house a week ago. She's a designer, that's all he knew. This is the first time for him to see her boutique. It was a two-story house. He knew that the former owner of this house went abroad to live a new life with her wife and son. He heard it from her mother but it doesn't mean that he's really interested about it.

As they entered inside the shop, they saw Tsunade eating a pizza with her feet placed on top of her table while reading a magazine. It seems that she didn't notice them yet. So, Mikoto was the first one who broke the silence.

"Ohayou." She greeted enthusiastically. She approached her friend who looked up.

Tsunade smiled and greeted back. "Ohayou Mikoto-san! Please have a seat." She folded the magazine and put it back neatly to its original place. When she went back to her place, she noticed a dark-haired boy looking back at her. She waved her hand at him, "You must be Sasuke?"

"Aa." Sasuke nodded. He observed his surroundings and grabbed the nearest chair for him to be able to sit. "Go on. I would just sit here."

The two women stared at each other for a moment then giggled at the same time like a teenagers.

"So, how's life?" Mikoto asked.

-

Sasuke continued to observe the whole area. He had this feeling that something's weird around here. He shrugged. It's not his business anyway. He then almost glared at her mother who was laughing like a maniac that time.

"Yeah…yeah… that was all I heard about them." Mikoto stated as she crossed her arms over her chest. She tapped her chin afterwards, faking a thought. "What if you come over to our house tonight and eat with the three of us together. Fugaku's in a business trip anyways… and besides, being alone here sure is lonely."

"I'm not alone." In a flash, Tsunade said it with firmness on her voice. She's having this unreadable expression.

Mikoto frowned at this, "What do you mean you're not alone? I mean, I didn't see anybody else here… you know."

Tsunade blinked twice. Her natural expression came back in a blink of an eye. She scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously. "Y-yeah… you're right. What I… I meant was… my… my guardian angels are always here too! Yeah, that's it. They're watching me everyday. I even named the two of them, you know? Peewee!! And… and Pow-pow!!" Tsunade muttered non-stop while laughing to herself.

Mikoto sweat dropped. Peewee and Pow-pow? Isn't that names for dogs? Oh well… "Is that so? At least you can't see them, right? Come on."

Tsunade thought for a moment and finally nodded after a while. "Okay, okay."

"Great!" Mikoto cheered. She clasped her hands and gave Tsunade a thumbs-up. "We'll wait for you tonight. I guess we should be leaving already."

Tsunade stood up and escorted them outside. "Ja."

-

-

As soon as they left, Tsunade went at the other side of the shop. She shoved her left hand inside her pocket and reached for the small blue box. Inside the box were the two star-shaped necklaces. She wore the first one before approaching one of those mannequins which was almost in front of her.

She passed by some other mannequins and stopped in the front of a beautiful pink-haired mannequin. She lifted her hand and caressed its smooth but hard cheek.

"Sakura." She murmured. Slowly, she puts the remaining necklace on the mannequin's neck. She muttered something under her breath. It's more like she's chanting. A moment after, there was a white light appeared around 'Sakura'. Then the said mannequin surprisingly blinked.

"W-What?" came to 'Sakura's' reply.

"Aren't you gonna thank me for making you a human again?"

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: **I decided to make another fic. But hey, this is my very first Naruto fic!! Sorry for my bad grammar, please excuse me for that. I'm just a junior high school student here who studies somewhere in Philippines! But I'll put all my great efforts here, promise! In return, tell me your opinion about this one. Criticisms are always welcome guys…

Please leave a review…

Thanks!!!


	2. Chapter 2: At the Beginning

**Mannequin's Plastic Heart**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter Two! At the Beginning**

Another beautiful morning came in Konoha. It's obvious that all people were having a good mood since most of them had a smile plastered on their lips.

A girl with silly rose colored hair with bangs framing her beautiful emerald eyes stood in front of a huge gate of Konoha High. She let her long hair down since she wasn't really used to tie it up. She clasped her hands together and continued to stare at the people walking towards their destinations. She lifted up her right foot then decided to walk around. She noticed some students were giving her weird glances but some guys were actually smiling to her charmingly.

A sigh escaped her rosy lips as she continued to walk and find her way to the Faculty Room. She looked around her and shook her head slowly. Now, now… how can she find her destination in this huge place?

_**Flashback**_

"_Yes, you should. I enrolled you yesterday and I repeat,__** you.are.going.there**__ whether you like it or not." Tsunade muttered in a commanding voice as she crossed her arms across her chest._

"_B-but—" _

"_No more buts! Sakura, you should be thankful that I was doing this to you. You're so lucky, I'm telling you." she said, patting the girl's head._

"_Hai, hai. Arigatou, Tsunade-sama." Sakura said in a very low voice._

_Tsunade can't help but smile for a moment, "You don't need to be formal. A plain Tsunade would be fine."_

"_O-Okay. Eh? You told me that you're having a dinner with you friend tonight? Why are you still here?" Sakura asked, returning the smile._

"_Oh, that? I called Mikoto-san a while ago and cancelled it. It's fine, don't worry." She explained slowly, amused at the girl in front of her._

_**End of Flashback**_

_And now, how would I know where that room is? _She thought cautiously. Suddenly, a hand touched her right shoulder.

'_Look for a new friend, I suggest.' _Her inner self spoke. She was quite surprised hearing her inner self talking to her **again.**

'_Miss me?' _Inner Sakura asked sweetly. Before she cold utter any single word, a hand touched her right shoulder.

Without any second, she looked back to see who the person is and met a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

"He-he… relax, relax…" the stupid looking blonde-haired boy said, grinning like a mad man.

Silently, she observed his features. The boy was a few inch taller than her. He has blonde-hair, blue eyes, and…whiskers? "W-who are you?"

"What! You don't know me?!!!" the boy shouted as if he was about to die. The weird thing is the students are not looking at him though he was shouting really loud. She shrugged. "Gomen, but I don't—"

"Hah!! I understand, and I bet you're new here so since, you don't know me, I'll just introduce myself… ehemmmm…. I am Uzumaki Naruto the Grreeeeaaat! The most handsome, famous and intelligent student in this school! Now, you know me. What's your name?"

Sakura frowned for a moment before answering, "Nice meeting you. I'm Haruno Sakura. As you mentioned before, I'm new here, Uzuma—"

"Naruto." The boy interjected.

"Alright. As you can see, I'm new here, Naruto." She continued, trying not to shout at him for not letting her finish her statement. Why would she make a bad impression to the very first student she met in this huge school?

"Yeah. I can see that. So Sakura-chan, where are you heading now?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Oh. Actually, I'm searching for the Faculty room." She muttered, pretty embarrassed. "If you don't mind, can you help me?"

Naruto grinned even more, if that's possible, and nod. "Of course! I would love to accompany **my **Sakura-chan!" he said and dragged her to God-knows-where.

-

As soon as they entered their classroom, they approached a silver-haired man comfortably sitting on his chair while reading an orange book.

"Kakasshi-sensei!"Naruto called out loud as if the man wasn't older than him or something.

"Hey! I'm calling you**!" **Naruto screamed. He shook the teacher's shoulders as he continued to shout. Her eardrums were now screaming in pain.

Sakura sweat dropped when the teacher didn't even flinch. She can't help but get curious about the orange book since the teacher was blushing madly, and even chuckled sheepishly!

_What's that book? And it's a little strange for a teacher wearing a mask. _She thought mentally. Her inner self was telling her to check it out. At first, she wouldn't agree, but it's just intriguing or something. She bent down a little but as soon as she realized what it is, she straightened up herself and tried not to take another look at the book.

"Stop reading that porn book, you pervert!" Naruto ordered. "Can't you see, I'm with **my **Sakura-chan? Can't you see!?"

Finally, Kakashi moved for a moment. He raised his head and observed the pink-haired girl standing in front of him.

"Aah. So, you're Haruno Sakura, right?" he asked patiently, closing his book and shoved it inside his pocket.

"Hai, sensei." Sakura answered briefly.

"Okay. Tsunade told me all about you." Kakashi stated, standing up. He cleared his throat and said, "Well, let me introduce myself. I'm Hatake Kakashi. I am the principal here. And by the way, Welcome to Konoha High where you can study peacefully and happily forever and ever! Welcome to Konoha High where you can study peacefully and happily forever and ever! Welcome to—"

"Argh! Enough! My ears are bleeding! Look!" Naruto protested madly, covering his precious ears which weren't really bleeding. He would always hear that lines whenever a new student comes. It's just so…degrading.

Kakashi's eyes twitched. "What a very distracting comment, Naruto."

"Geez, thanks." Naruto said sarcastically, glaring at the teacher.

Kakashi shrugged then opened his drawer and searched for something. After a moment, he nods. "Well, it's good news. You don't need to search for your classroom since Naruto was your classmate."

"Reaaaallllyyyy???" Naruto asked loudly, shocked.

Kakashi's eyes twitched for the second time. "I don't think it's really shocking news, Naruto. The two of you can go now. The first subject would be starting in a few minutes. And oh, Naruto, I wouldn't be able to attend to our class today. But Gai would be my substitute for now, as usual, don't worry."

"What? G-Gai-sensei?!" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. And please stop over reacting. Sakura, I hope you would have a good time."

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura smiled beautifully.

"Let's go, Sakura-chan." Naruto said and dragged her outside. "You know, Kakashi-sensei's our homeroom adviser."

"Really—"She wasn't able to finish her statement since she saw the familiar blonde-haired woman walking towards the faculty room.

_Tsunade-sama? Why is she here? _Sakura thought mentally as her emerald eyes followed the said woman then shrugged. _Oh well, maybe she has some things to do._

-

-

"Kakashi—"

"So, that's Sakura, huh?" Kakashi asked, trying to be clueless.

"Yeah, do you think I made the right thing? Or do you think…" she wasn't able to finish her statement since she doesn't really know what to say.

"If you want to hear my answer, then I can only give you the word **yes.** You did the right thing, alright?" He closed his favorite book and put it inside his drawer.

"But you still don't know the consequences." Tsunade muttered, clearly problematic. She took a sit I front of Kakashi's table and looked straight into the gray-haired man's eyes.

"Who told you I don't?" Kakashi smirked. "In case you have forgotten, as of now, we're on the same situation."

Tsunade nodded as she remembered what Kakashi was talking about.

"Do you think **they** would be able to pass the test? And what if they wouldn't?" she asked, emphasizing the word them.

"Don't you have faith on her?" Kakashi asked without a blink then smiled a little. "She looked so weak because of her thin body. But, I know with those beautiful eyes of hers, she isn't the one who would easily give up."

"But she still didn't know about her situation." She said, looking down at her feet, embarrassed.

"**Nani?"**

-

-

Naruto noticed her and poked her arm, "Hey?"

Sakura blinked. "Yeah?"

"Is there something wrong? It seems you're thinking about something." he stated slowly, observing the girl's reactions.

"No, no." Sakura shook her head and smiled a little. "None at all. Sorry for that."

"That's fine. So, as I was saying, Gai-sensei would be always Kakashi-sensei's substitute whenever he's busy. But I don't think he's really busy. He's such a lazy teacher, I'm telling you."

Sakura chuckled. "Hmm… and this Gai-sensei—"

"He's also our P.E. teacher." Naruto interjected while grinning. "Well, here we are."

As soon as they entered the room, all the students looked at them for a moment.

"Hmmm!!! You're the new student, right?" a teacher wearing all green attire asked.

"Ahmmm… hai." Sakura answered quietly.

"Introduce yourself, beautiful young lady. You shouldn't be shy. We'll not gonna eat you. Only vampires do that, dear princess." The teacher stated while grinning like a mad gorilla.

"That's Gai-sensei. Good luck." Naruto whispered before walking away.

Sakura cleared her throat before saying, "I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Sakura? A cherry blossom? Oh my. Sakura-san, you look a real flower with that shiny pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty hair of yours. I'm just wondering how you managed to take care of them. Can we have a date afterwards, my lady?" a student with thick brows asked enthusiastically.

"I can live, I can love, I can reach the heavens above! And by the way, Sakura-san, I'm Rock Lee at your service!" he even stood up and vowed. With this, she was able to notice his attire.

Sakura frowned at this. Is this green student and this green teacher were best friends? Acquaintances? Childhood friends? Father and son? Or…or… lovers?

Sakura shivered and forced herself to think about another thing.

"Shut up you!" Naruto suddenly shouted.

"The two of you, stop it." Gai said while scratching the back of his head. "Well, welcome to Konoha High, Sakura-san! Where you can study peacefully and happily forever and ever! Welcome to Konoha High, Sakura-san!!!!!!!!!! Where you can study peacefully and happily forever and ever!"

The whole class groaned.

_I really do hope sensei. _Sakura thought cautiously. "Thank you, sensei."

"Now, now. Where should I assign you?" Gai asked, tapping his chin, faking a thought then looked at Lee who was looking back at him tearfully. It's quite obvious that he can't assign the new student to sit beside Lee since all the chairs near him were already occupied.

Lee sighed dramatically, trying so hard to catch the people's attentions but failed miserable.

"Aha! What about the sit beside… Neji-kun?" Gai asked out loud.

For the second time, the whole class groaned.

Some girls fumed.

"What! No way!"

"No!"

"Don't you dare!"

"Awwww!!! I'm gonna die."

"She's so lucky!"

And the other boys said:

"Sit beside me!"

"Don't sit beside Neji's chair! You'll get pregnant without noticing it in just one snap of a finger!"

"Sit here!"

"Damn, there's a vacant sit here, sir!" a chubby student said while eating chips.

"OK! Say all you want but I don't care! Please raise your hand, Hyuuga Neji-kun,"

The white-eyed student raised his hand lazily but his odd expression of a mixed frown and raised eyebrows didn't go unnoticed by the new student.

_What's wrong with him? _She thought while taking her own sit beside him nervously.

"O-Ohayo." Sakura greeted quietly, hoping to hear his reply.

"Hn." He grunted like he didn't care at all.

'_Hmp. Snobbish, aren't we?' _Inner Sakura said sarcastically. _'If I were you, I would be shouting at him for being rude at us a while ago. It's not forgivable, for crying out loud! He ignored us, he ignored us!' _her inner self said, or rather screamed.

She was snapped into reality when she heard the other girls of the class giggling and murmuring to each other with their eyes focused at the door as if it's the most fascinating thing in the world.

She, also, looked at the door and saw the raven-haired guy scowling. "Excuse me."

"Wait a precious moment, Uchiha-kun!" Gai-sensei called out dramatically while stretching his right arm to add some effects. . "Why were you late then? You could tell it to us."

"Yeah, that's right, Sasuke-kun!" Lee screamed. This time, Sakura was able to notice his thick eyebrows for the second time. She shook her head and listened more. "Maybe, you also got lost to the road of life? Or maybe, there was an old lady asking for directions? Or maybe there's a turtle walking in front of you that made you stop and wanna watch it walked for a while? Oh Kami, you're influenced by Kakashi-sensei already?"

After that loooong statement, Naruto laughed out loud. "Haha! Teme! Is that true?!"

The whole class especially Naruto started laughing but some girls was just fighting the urge to kick the hell out of him. He cleared his throat and suppressed a nervous laugh. "All right, I'm just kidding. Maybe he has a reason… I mean… come on."

"I…overslept." The student with onyx eyes reasoned lamely, ignoring Naruto.

"That's nothing." Gai shrugged. "You've been acting like my rival now. Oh well. You may take your sit."

Sakura's heart pounded when she saw him walking towards her. She didn't know, but, it's just so refreshing to look at him.

'_Eeeh! Hot! Hot! I'm burning!' _Inner Sakura screamed in joy and performed at the chicken dance.

She was about to say something when he sat in front of her without any words.

'_Why are there so many rude people in here? Are they ice cubes or something?!' _her inner self asked.

-

-

_What's wrong in this world today??!!_

-

-

"You didn't tell her about her past?" Kakashi asked and crossed his arms across his chest.

"No. I didn't mention a thing." Tsunade chuckled nervously, and then sighed. "Now what?"

"Okay. Maybe you should wait for the right time before telling her about it." Kakashi shrugged before reaching for his beloved book.

"But when would be the right time?" she asked.

"You should be patient for a while, Tsunade. Be patient."

-

-

**A/N: **there you have it! Chapter two!

Sorry for the late update. I wasn't able to post this earlier since my computer had some problems and my schedule was **quite **full. Feh. As if.

Please, review!!!!

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: My Lab partner

**Mannequin's Plastic Heart**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter Three! My Lab Partner!**

"Sakura-chan! You wanna have lunch with me?" the blonde-haired boy with blue eyes asked.

Sakura flashed him a small smile before raising her two hands as a sign of rejection. "No,no. I'm fine here. Thanks by the way."

Naruto dropped his shoulders after hearing her answer but then his expression changed as he saw a familiar small girl with a pair of white eyes.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto called, approaching the said girl. "I want to introduce you to someone." he said before dragging her towards Sakura.

"Hinata-chan, meet my newest friend—"

"I'm Haruno Sakura." Sakura said, cutting him.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata. I'm pleased to meet y-you." Hinata said while smiling a bit.

Sakura nodded and returned the smile. "Can I call you Hinata-chan?"

"S-Sure,"

"Great!" Sakura grinned and gave her a thumbs-up.

"So, Sakura-chan. You wanna go with us?" Naruto asked silently, trying hard not to piss her for interjecting.

Sakura shook her head. "No. Thank you. I think I would be fine here."

"Are you sure, S-Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah."

"Well then. I guess we would be going now, Sakura-chan." Naruto waved his hand and said, "Ja ne for now."

Sakura sighed for the third time. Her History class was over…finally. She never wanted History even in her elementary days. Never.

She frowned at the slight pain she felt for a second.

_Elementary days?_

She didn't even remember studying when she was a little. Why can't she remember of her past anyway? Why can't she remember anything? She shook her head and rested her head on top of her desk.

Tsunade told her not to think about her past. But it's annoying that she wouldn't tell her the reason why. She said that she should wait for her memories to come back patiently. She said—

'_**Don't force yourself too much, Sakura.'**_her inner self muttered in low voice, snapping her._**'Kami-sama knows how much I wanted to help you. But you know that I can't.'**_

"I understand." Sakura whispered slowly. "That's why I'm not asking you to help me in the first place."

That made her inner self shut.

**After 30 minutes…**

Sakura looked up when she heard her classmates greeting their teacher. She fixed herself first and gazed at the teacher in front of them. She frowned when she saw the big scar on the teachers face but her thoughts snapped as the teacher greeted back.

"Good morning." He looked straightly at her and smiled. "You're the new student, aren't you?"

She smiled back before standing up. "Hai, sensei. I'm Haruno Sakura."

"You can just call me Iruka-sensei. And oh yeah, I'm your chemistry teacher. You may now sit down, Sakura."

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto called out, raising his left hand. "You told us that we'll have our lab partners today!"

The other student nodded in agreement.

Iruka scratched the back of his head and faked a laugh to cover up his embarrassment. "I know, I know. I'll tell you now the instructions. Only the girls would write their name in a 1/8 sheet of paper and then pass it to me." He searched for a small container inside his back pack and showed it to the whole class. "If you're finished, put it inside here."

All the girls stood up after writing their names and followed he instructions. When Sakura passed beside Naruto's chair, the blonde boy whispered, "I really do hope that you'll be my partner, Sakura-chan. It's a good idea, don't you think so too?"

"Ehe-he…" was all can she said and continued her way in front.

"Alright!" Iruka flashed them a big smile and said, "And now, for all the boys…fall in line and pick the name of your lab partner-to-be.

Naruto was the first one to stand up and rushed to his sensei cheerfully and picked a paper inside the box. As he was about to unfold the paper, Iruka stopped him.

"Hep! Don't open it yet, Naruto. I'll just tell you if you could open it."

"Argh…Hmp!" Naruto turned to his side and walked back to sit down, fuming. "Teme! What're you still doing there?!"

The raven-haired guy shrugged, "I'll just get the last one."

Naruto nodded.

"Sakura-san! I'll assure you, you'll be my lady, little flower!" Lee screamed in delight while flashing Sakura a big smile and walked in front.

She shook her head and continued being silent.

'_**Just let him be!'**__ her inner self shouted._

"I know." She whispered.

"Sasuke?" Iruka looked at him questionably, showing him the last paper.

"Hn." He stood up, getting the piece of paper.

"Now, open it!" Iruka announced happily.

Naruto took a deep sigh first before looking at the name written on the paper.

**Hyuuga Hinata**

'Owww… I'm actually praying for Sakura-chan to be my lab partner. Oh well, Hinata-chan's not bad anyway.' He thought cautiously.

"Now, tell me the names of your partners, boys." Iruka ordered after the moment of silence. Again, he scratched the back of his head. "C'mon."

All of a sudden, his gaze flew to the blue-eyed boy who stood up and muttered, "Hinata-chan! We're partners! Look!" and showed them the paper with the name of Hinata written on it.

"Isn't it great?!" he cheered. In return, Hinata tried her best not to faint for being so damn happy. She looked around to see if someone noticed her expression, better to make sure, she thought. Her gaze stopped on the pink haired girl who was looking back at her meaningfully and gave her a thumbs up secretly.

"Neji, who—"

"Tenten." He muttered as if the name's a disease, cutting Iruka.

"Hey! That's rubbish!" a girl student protested.

That must be Tenten.

"Iruka-sensei! My paper only contains the number two but not the name of Sakura-san! What's up with that?" Lee asked worriedly.

'_If I won't be her partner, all of my plans will be destroyed! Oh man! All I did this whole morning was to think about our future lives and wonderful babies! And now, this?!' _he thought problematically.

"Oopsss… I forgot to tell you, guys. I put four more papers inside the box. Since there were more guys here in your class, there are four male students who would be divided into two. Who got the other number two?"

"I am." A boy suddenly exclaimed. Now, it's obvious that he's a weird looking guy since there's a dog on top of his head which was barking continuously.

'_A dog?' she thought uncomfortable._

'_**What a weird guy.' **_Her inner self commented. She nodded in response then shrugged.

"Hey, I got the number one!" a fat boy stood up while eating some potato chips.

"Okay then. Akimichi Chouji and…?"

A student wearing shades raised his right hand then grunted to himself.

"…and Aburame Shino. The two of you were partners."

"It's not fair!" Lee whined so much like a baby. His cries stopped suddenly when he saw Shino giving him a glare.

"You should accept it. That's the **rule." **Shino muttered, emphasizing the last word her said.

Sakura sweat dropped. "I'm inside the weirdest classroom ever." She said to herself.

"Sasuke-teme! Who's your partner?" Naruto called out loud as he snatched the piece of paper from Sasuke.

Naruto's eyes widen. "Heeey! Why do you have to be the partner of **my **Sakura-chan?!"

Sakura stiffened and her ears perked up as she heard her name being called. She even heard some students whispering to each other.

"Bitch."

"Sasuke-kun should be my partner!"

"How sad!" 

"Lucky her."

"Hn." Sasuke growled in a low voice, ignoring the blonde's protests.

"Enough. Now that you all know your lab partners. I shall give you the first rule! Iruka announced in a high-pitched tone.

"What is it, sensei?" a student asked.

"All the boys would transfer their seats next to their partners for them to be able to work with one another. That'll be your arrangements until the end of this school year!"

Lee's thick brows twitched. "Kami-sama, why do you hate me so much?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes upward in irritation before sitting down beside his lab partner. "Whatever."

"**Kawai!!!!!!!!!!" **Inner Sakura screamed in happiness while waving her hands upward.

Sakura faked a cough first before trying to smile to her snobbish partner. "Hi, you're Uchiha Sasuke-san, right?"

"Aa."

"U-uhmm… well then, I'm Haruno Sakura by the way. Nice meeting you Uchiha—"

"—Sasuke." He interjected, looking straightly to her big green eyes. "I'm not used of formality." He reasoned.

'**Gah! I love him now!' **her inner self declared proudly while staring at the silent Uchiha day dreamingly.

Iruka cleared his throat to catch their attention. "Okay…for your first assignment. You have to observe the reactions of a rabbit in many different surroundings. Give me some of your observations tomorrow. At least five numbers. You can find the rabbits inside the laboratory." He explained carefully. "Any questions?"

The whole class groaned in response.

Naruto raised his right hand and asked, "Iruka-sensei, you said and I quote, Observe the behavior of a rabbit in many different surroundings. End of quote. Does it mean, like a park, mall or something?"

"You got it right there, Naruto. You can even take it to the forest if you want. Or at the park, at the river, anywhere you want. So, any other questions? None? god, class dismissed.

-

-

Sakura looked at her wrist watch which tells 5:08pm. Sasuke told her to meet him at the school gates at exactly 5pm. he said he'll be doing something important first. She looked at the white rabbit inside the cage for a moment then sighed.

'**Feh! You're in the same room anyway! What's taking him so long?' **her inner self rambled.

"Let's just wait him, okay?" Sakura exclaimed, trying to calm her inner self. To be frank, her temper was about to lose if he'll not show up in ten minutes.

"Oi." A familiar voice called.

"Sasuke-san." Sakura greeted dryly. "Shall we go now to your place?"

"Aa."

'He's not even apologizing for making me wait!' she thought angrily.

-

-

"Sasuke-san, I thought we're heading to your place?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." He answered briefly.

Sakura's brows furrowed even more at the moment they stopped in front of their house.

"We're here." Sasuke informed monotonously.

"Are you kidding me?" Sakura asked in a quiet voice. She was amazed by the size of their huge house in front of her...or is it a mansion? "You live here?"

"What's with that look?" Sasuke asked blankly.

Sakura pointed the store in front of Sasuke's house. "That's my home."

-

-

**A/n: **yey! Decided to upload two chapters in one day! How was it?! Please tell me your comments about this story so I could realize if I am just wasting my time on this story or something.

Please leave a review!


End file.
